A Message
by FuckLife
Summary: Se deixou flutuar no vazio da imponderabilidade até ouvir a gaiola de ossos se fechar, e pronto, estava presa para sempre com um sorriso no rosto.
1. Primeiro

Em sua cabeça, ela tinha esquecido. Tinha superado. Foi uma fase, dizia para si mesmo, e realmente acreditava porque a figura da mulher não cruzava sua mente a tempos.

Estava apaixonada. Apaixonada de verdade, dizia. Justin era o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher e Selena sentiu-se a mulher mais sortuda do mundo quando foi a escolhida.

Eles se conheceram em uma cena digna de Hollywood. Ambos estavam esperando o metro quando, no meio do tumulto canadense, e a saia de Selena enroscou no pedal da bicicleta de Justin. Eles perderam o trem e tiveram que esperar o próximo juntos.

O cavalheirismo de Justin assustou Selena. No começo pensou que era somente um jeito de flertar, mas ele continuou puxando as cadeiras para ela sentar e elogiando seus vestidos, e sempre a lembrando do quão especial ela poderia ser para o mundo até que um dia ele esticou a mão pela mesa do café, entrelaçando seus dedos e disse o quão especial Selena era para ele.

Selena nem pensou para aceitar o pedido de namoro e muito menos o de casamento. Mas os problemas reais começaram aí. Ou melhor, o problema.

Era tudo tão perfeito. Perfeito demais... e exatamente por isso que agora ela se julgava estupida. Culpava-se por não ter previsto.

Com a organização do casamento as coisas começaram a mudar. As poucas discussões que tinham, acabaram. Eles misteriosamente concordavam com tudo. Ou melhor, Justin concordava com tudo que Selena sugeria, e quando um desentendimento ameaçava tomar conta do assunto, o que quase nunca acontecia, Justin fechava os olhos com ternura e balançava a cabeça.

"Tudo bem" Sorria. "Não me importo. Só me importo com sua felicidade."

Ele cedia. Nem contestava, nem estudava as opções, só cedia. O casal não tinha duas opiniões sobre as coisas, tinham uma só.

Mas, embora isso chegasse a irritar Selena, ela nunca pensou em deixá-lo. Eles se amavam tanto e Selena sentia isso. Era como viver em um conto de fadas onde o príncipe encantado dormia ao seu lado na cama, sorrindo e dizendo o quão linda ela era pela manhã.

Não queria acordar desse sonho, mas, infelizmente, acordou.

Quando Selena o chamou para conversar sobre essa falta de personalidade, ele simplesmente fechou os lábios em um sorriso terno sem dentes e acariciou as costas da mão da amada.

"Você esta certa." Suspirou. "É que... fiquei com medo de você... de alguma forma... desistir do casamento porque talvez nossos gostos não batam."

Selena sorriu, o beijando com amor. "Nunca abandonaria você por algo bobo assim."

Ele se levantou, se despedindo com pressa com um último beijo, prometendo que não ficaria mais calado. "Tudo por você." Falou.

Selena sorriu para si mesmo quando ele deixou o quarto. Já moravam juntos a algum tempo e casar não faria muita diferença, mas não se importava. Era com ele que queria passar o resto da vida.

Deitou-se na cama, as pernas ainda pra fora e o sorriso ainda presente.

Demi deveria ter aprendido com Justin, pensou, se ela fosse metade do que ele é elas talvez ainda estariam juntas e...

Selena paralisou.

"Não não não não." Não conteve o pensamento de sair pela boca. Ela não podia pensar em Demi. Prometeu para si mesmo não pensar mais naquela fase errada de sua vida.

Voltou a se sentar. O desespero ainda tão vivo quanto ela própria.

Também não sabia por que tamanho desespero. É passado. Todos temos vergonha do passado, pensou, a única diferença era que enquanto as pessoas tinham vergonha de algumas partes dele, Selena tinha dele todo.

Ela queria parar de pensar, mas agora a figura da mulher não deixava sua cabeça e parecia tão... normal. Como se ela estivesse lá o tempo todo. Como se ela nunca tivesse deixado sua memoria.

Sentou-se de noite para assistir TV mas o aparelho era um detalhe no filme de memorias que passavam por sua mente.

Lembrava dos olhos escuros e o cabelo preto tingido, as tatuagens brilhavam na pele branca.

Justin odiava tatuagem, pensou, ele nunca a deixaria fazer uma. Ou melhor, ele não a impediria, afinal, ele é um cavalheiro, diferente do espirito de Demi.

Justin chegou tarde, se desculpando como se o mundo fosse acabar pelo horário e lá eles ficaram até tarde: abraçados no sofá "assistindo" televisão.

Só meses depois que Selena percebeu o quão errada estava.

Demi não saía de sua cabeça. A imagem da garota de vinte anos estava lá quando fechava os olhos, estava lá para comparar quando Justin estava sendo perfeito e estava lá para deixar cada fez mais claro que seu lugar não era ali. Que seu lugar não era no Canadá. Seu lugar era em Nova Iorque.

O casamento já estava todo preparado. Tudo comprado, tudo alugado, o vestido de noiva estava escondido no quarto de hospedes e o terno pendurado no guarda-roupa, tudo pronto para a nova fase da vida dessas duas pessoas que se amavam. Mas Selena não queria mais.

Ela não sentou e pensou no quanto tudo era grande e no quanto não merecia o sentimento de Justin, ela simplesmente deixou que o pânico a tomasse e _descobriu_ não estar preparada.

Descobriu que Demi sempre esteve em sua mente, a observando de longe, encostada no batente da porta dos sonhos com aquele sorriso sério, esperando o momento para entrar e fazer a bagunça que estava acostumada a causar. Esperando o momento certo para deitar ao seu lado na cama e avisar que o lugar de Selena nunca seria ali, e se isso não fosse verdade Selena não estaria tão apavorada.

Ela era jovem e impressionável quando conheceu Demi. A garota simplesmente a encantou quando sentou-se ao seu lado no balcão do bar e começou a lhe passar cantadas inteligentes durante uma conversa sem rumo. A conversa que Selena julgava como a melhor de sua vida até encontrar Justin, mas agora percebeu que estava cansada de mentir para si mesmo.

Ela ainda amava Demi e isso não iria mudar, o que não mudava o fato que amava Justin e isso também não iria mudar. Então as opções eram claras. Um: ficar, casar e ter uma família perfeita com Justin, esquecendo Demi do modo que estava acostumada. Dois: fugir, procurar Demi ao redor do mundo e torcer para ser aceita de volta. Três: fugir e encontrar uma nova vida, sem Justin e sem Demi.

Poderia escolher a primeira, mas nunca se perdoaria por mentir para Justin. Mentir e impedir que ele encontre alguém que realmente o mereça. Poderia escolher a segunda, mas era covarde demais para deixar o país por um fantasma. Poderia escolher a terceira, mas não sobreviveria sem ser amada. Ela não era Demi. Não era autossuficiente e fria o bastante para assistir o amor de sua vida passar pela porta e não mover um musculo para parar.

Sinceramente, Selena esperava que Demi viesse ao seu encontro. Que Demi não a deixasse partir. Mas ela nunca veio.

Chegou até considerar a opção de Demi ter morrido, o que não seria surpresa em seu ramo de trabalho, mas isso parecia impossível em sua cabeça. Simplesmente não conseguia imaginar essa personagem –era o que Demi passou a ser– morta. Seria como queimar o livro da vida de Selena sem mesmo estar terminado.

Ela teria que enfrentar um medo. Ou mentiria pela vida toda, ou seria corajosa, ou desistiria do amor.

Foi ai que ela levantou de madrugada, tirou a aliança do dedo, colocou encima de um bilhete ao lado de Justin, que ainda dormia, e saiu com uma mala precária e uma passagem de avião. E agora estava aqui: de frente para essa porta, sem saber o que sentir.

Ela não sabia por onde começar, mas tinha que iniciar pelo lugar mais claro em sua mente.

A casa continuava a mesma. Os mesmos portões de ferro que abriam para o pub quase abandonado ao lado da porta discreta que dava caminho para onde Demi morava. Para onde elas moravam juntas.

A solução mais clara seria tocar a campainha, mas essa era a ultima opção para Selena. E se ela não morasse mais aqui? E se ela morasse? O que seria pior: morar ou não morar?

Suspirou, cansada de olhar para a porta como uma retardada. Pegou um chaveiro velho na bolsa, havia apenas uma chave no anel.

Tentou encaixar a chave na fechadura mas ela não serviu.

Claro que ela tinha que trocar a tranca nesse meio tempo, pensou óbvia, ela trocava praticamente todo mês.

Colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta, tentando abrir como se fosse abrir num passe de mágica, mas, para sua surpresa, e quase choque, a tranca destravou e a porta abriu em silencio.

Agora estava apavorada novamente. Agarrou a mala, quase voltando para trás. Quase voltando para os braços de Justin, chorando por perdão.

O corredor estava vazio e Selena cogitou estar abandonado, afinal, Demi se mudava muito e o fato da porta não estar trancada só alimentou mais os fatos que a garota –agora mulher– não morava mais aqui. Ninguém morava aqui, percebeu.

Entrou na casa, fechando a porta um pouco mais calma. Esqueceu a mala em qualquer lugar ao reconhecer alguns moveis na pouca luz e estranhou não estarem empoeirados. Na verdade estavam bem organizados.

Foi até as costas do sofá, passando as mãos pelo estofado e fechando os olhos, não escondendo o sorriso de saudade.

Aquele sofá era horrível, lembrava. Duro, frio no inverno, quente no verão, e apertado demais para dois. Era a primeira coisa que cogitavam em mudar na casa... mas nunca o trocaram.

Ela ainda mora aqui, sabia. Os moveis são os mesmos e não há sujeira, sorriu, ela odiava sujeira. Ficou feliz por um momento, depois assustada... depois preocupada. A porta estava destrancada. Essa porta nunca ficava destrancada. _Não podia_ ficar destrancada.

Subiu a escada com rapidez e parou ofegante ao ver que a porta do quarto estava entreaberta, uma luz fraca e azulada refletia da fresta acompanhada por vozes eletrônicas baixas.

Não podia esperar mais, estava perto demais para simplesmente ser covarde. Concentrou-se em não fazer barulho enquanto empurrou a porta com delicadeza, perdendo todo ar com a cena.

Lá estava ela. O corpo pequeno, mal vestido, enrolado no lençol, o peito descendo e subindo no sono calmo, a televisão tirando o silencio do ambiente. Segurou-se na maçaneta. Ela tinha voltado a ser morena, sorriu. Depois de Selena ter insistido tanto para Demi se livrar do cabelo preto, ela o fez. A luz era muito precária para realmente notar, mas era claro a quantidade significativa de tatuagens que Selena não conhecia.

Óbvio que ela não pararia o mundo, admitiu, nem Selena tinha parado seu próprio.

Selena apoiou a cabeça contra a porta. Nunca teve tanta certeza de seu amor por ela como agora.

O relógio digital marcava quase dez na noite, um horário estranho para Demi já estar dormindo mas não se importou muito. Ela só queria aproveitar esse momento de felicidade antes que o desespero chegue novamente. Antes que os olhos de Demi se abram e foquem o seus.

Selena sentia que poderia observá-la para sempre. Sentia tanta saudade que não conseguia admitir que esse momento era real. Havia reencontrando Demi.

Elas se conheceram no aniversário de dezenove anos de Selena. Demi a comprou uma bebida alcoólica porque conhecia o dono do bar.

"_Teu aniversário?" Demi perguntou e Selena acenou a cabeça. "Tá de zoa. E porque você tá sozinha aqui? Seus amigos vão chegar depois?"_

"_Hm, não, eu... eu não tenho amigos aqui." Respondeu. Selena ficava tensa quando estranhos puxavam conversa. "Não sou daqui. Estou a passeio."_

"_Isso ainda não justifica." Demi deu de ombros._

_Selena observou a garota ao seu lado. O cabelo preto na altura do busto, o delineador preto, o óculos de armação grossa mas o que chamou atenção foi uma linha preta quecortava o pescoço pálido na vertical, começando no meio da garganta e se escondendo na camisa roxa fina abotoada até a gola apertada, que estava dobrada desleixadamente até os cotovelos, exibindo mais algumas poucas tatuagens._

"_Quantos anos você tem?" Selena falou sem pensar._

_Demi pegou a latina olhando suas tatuagens. "18." Sorriu. "19 mês que vem."_

"_Sua família não tem problemas com as suas..." Selena não terminou. _

"_O que? Tatuagem é palavrão?" Demi riu, empurrando o liquido âmbar pela garganta sem senti-lo com a língua. _

"_Não." Selena falou rapidamente. "Não quis te ofender, por favor..."_

"_Ei, calma latina." Demi puxou os lábios. "Relaxa."_

"_Como sabe que sou latina?" Selena estreitou os olhos._

_Demi riu, cruzando os braços com os cotovelos no balcão. "Você tem corpo."_

"_Meu pai é mexicano."_

"_Eu tecnicamente nasci no México." Demi falou. "É. Mas fui registrada no Texas porque, bem, México estava no meu caminho. Não foi nada planejado."_

_Selena riu baixo. "Você não respondeu a minha pergunta." _

"_Que pergunta?" Demi se fez de sonsa. Ela sabia evitar coisas._

"_Sobre sua família e as tatuagens."_

"_Nosso primeiro encontro e já estamos falando sobre família?" _

"_Encontro? Quê? Eu..." Selena se confundiu._

_Demi riu alto. "É brincadeira, latina." Falou. "Ser séria assim faz mal pra saúde."_

"_Não sou séria." Selena protestou. "É você que ainda não me conhece."_

"_Isso é um convite?"_

_Selena abriu a boca para responder e parou quando viu o sorriso pequeno nos lábios vermelhos da garota. Ela era linda, admitiu. _

"_Talvez." Respondeu simples, voltando o olhar para frente e tomando um delicado gole da bebida forte. _

_Demi encostou nas costas da cadeira alta, observando a latina até o próprio sorriso cair. Selena podia vê-la pelo espelho do bar e percebeu que Demi não estava preocupada em ser discreta. _

_Selena balançou a cabeça no silencio. "Ah." Reclamou. Se tivessem intimidade, teria dado um tapa brincalhão no ombro da garota. "Você não me respondeu!"_

_Demi sorriu simples. "Eu não tenho família."_

"_Não tem família aqui?" _

_Demi voltou a colocar os cotovelos no balcão. "Não tenho família em lugar nenhum."_

_Selena se sentiu desconfortável com a resposta. Não sabia o que responder. Principalmente porque o tom de Demi não demonstrava nenhum remorso ou dor. Ela simplesmente respondeu que não tinha família como se responde o horário para quem pergunta._

"_Não se preocupe." Sorriu empurrando levemente o ombro de Selena com o seu. "Sei me cuidar."_

"_Estou vendo." Selena olhou para as tatuagens._

"_Ei, não julgue" Demi riu na frase. "Você gosta de ler?" _

_Selena franziu o cenho. "Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver?"_

"_Tem a ver que eu sou um livro." Esticou os braços no balcão lustroso. "Minha pele são as páginas, a maioria está em branco porque ainda não vivi muito, e os desenhos são as palavras". Falava. "Pra entender você precisa colocar tudo junto."_

"_E qual é a sua história?" Selena perguntou, encostando a ponta do dedo indicador em um desenho de tamanho médio um pouco abaixo do pulso fino._

_Demi focou a imagem. Era um triangulo em linhas pretas grossas com um x em cima, como se o estivesse cancelando, em linhas finas. Voltou o olhar para a latina, que exibia um sorriso tímido e ousado ao mesmo tempo. _

"_Realmente quer saber?" Perguntou._

"_Por favor." Selena largou o copo, interessada._

Vicio é uma necessidade do instinto. O instinto é o egoísmo, é procurar prazer sem pensar. O vicio atinge a fase adolescente por que é a idade do humano organizar e aprender a controlar o instinto.

Arte é qualquer feito que exale algum sentimento. Sentimento é um mistério que acontece internamente. Não há definição, só nomes. Raiva é raiva, simplesmente. Necessidade é dividida nos estágios do desespero. Instinto é egoísmo, que é egocentrismo, que é instinto. Um circulo vazio. Uma rua de duas mãos onde uma palavra tenta dar sentido a outra até o estágio onde o último define o primeiro e o circulo fecha, cheio de letras sem aquele espírito entendedor atacando o estudante da filosofia em forma de felicidade.

Essa redundância assombra os sonhos dos loucos.

Há uma lógica para tudo pois perguntas são feitas para serem respondidas, mas essas respostas parecem estar tentadoramente bem aqui na sua frente, mas em outra língua. A lógica é matemática, matemática é exata, exatidão é universal e a única coisa universal é a lógica, fechando mais um ciclo.

Os grandes Entendedores também usavam drogas, em sua maioria. Uma necessidade de retardar a loucura, tentando parar de pensar pelo tempo que a substancia permitir. Uma opção virando instinto por necessidade, que é desespero.

_Demi caminhava com rapidez, as mãos escondidas nos bolsos apertados da calca jeans, a mandíbula tensa. Não estava frio, mas o vento de fim de tarde estava gelado. _

_Parou puxando uma mão no bolso, olhando para o papel mal cortado entre os dedos, procurando o número certo entre as casas. A franja reta já longa demais para conseguir enxergar com conforto. _

Mas o tempo chega e a loucura também. Ou melhor, o Entendedor chega à loucura. Ele não _fica_ louco, ele _se descobre_ louco, e se aceita.

Dizem que não há definição para "ser normal" mas, se o objetivo são ciclos cheios de nada, eu tenho palavras para completar a tabela. Ser normal é rir da piada ao mesmo tempo que todos, pelo mesmo motivo que os outros e optar por um hipocrisia inconsciente e saudável.

Todos fogem da loucura, mas talvez ela seja a tradução das respostas dos anjos. Se não temos o resultado final da conta confirmado, somos obrigados a aceitar todas as possibilidades.

O normal não consegue ser laico. Ele não consegue sair de uma perspectiva e observar a situação do alto e, exatamente por isso, ele pensa que só há um caminho. Eles confundem "caminho" com "objetivo". O _objetivo_ é único: o perdão em qualquer aspecto. O objetivo é sempre o Bem, e para o Bem existir é preciso o perdão no senso. O_ caminho_ para esse objetivo são infinitos.

_Demi bateu na porta educadamente, checando e re-checando se estava na casa certa. A construção parecia normal demais para ela. Parecia uma simples casa de família com um grande jardim na frente e um carro de classe média._

_Uma mulher com avental atendeu a porta, um sorriso maternal nos lábios. "Olá querida, posso ajudar?"_

_Demi se sentiu uma idiota. Estava na casa errada com certeza._

"_Hm, desculpe, acho que errei o número." Falou, tentando sorrir, já começando andar para trás._

"_Tem certeza?" A mulher confirmou, a voz confusa. "Talvez eu possa te ajudar. Quem sabe."_

_Demi parou, o cenho franzido. "Pode?"_

"_Não sei." Deu de ombros, ajeitando o guardanapo no ombro. "O que precisa?"_

_Voltou a tirar a papel amassado do bolso, limpando a garganta. "__O que põe comigo a mão no prato, esse me há de trair.__" Leu, erguendo os olhos para mulher ao terminar. "26,23."_

_A mulher sorriu simpática. "Isso foi lindo." Elogiou. "Entre, vou fazer-lhe um chá."_

Ser louco é cansar de usar máscaras. É cansar de sorrir e chorar por uma mesma lógica, mas não conseguir parar.

A maioria dos loucos são suicidas. Se matam lentamente por super-analisar e acabam deixando sequelas em suas relações. O louco –antes chamado de Entendedor– aceita seu egocentrismo exatamente por enxergar a lógica do desespero em seus familiares e fazer de tudo para não cair no mesmo buraco. Ele não quer dor e fará tudo por isso. Ele é egoísta para auto-proteção de qualquer tipo de dor e isso o faz um covarde. O pior tipo de covarde: o com máscara de valente.

"_Então." A mulher apressou, batendo os dedos no balcão da cozinha, onde Demi bebia o chá gelado._

_Demi franziu o cenho em confusa. "Sim?"_

_A mulher riu baixo. "Você é nova nisso, não é?"_

_Demi olhou constrangida para o copo em suas mãos._

"_Calma, querida." A mulher se aproximou, acariciando o pulso da menina. "Vou dar um jeito em você."_

_Demi ergueu os olhos para o sorriso simples na mulher. "Você é o... Corvo?"_

"_Sim, e você, mocinha?"_

"_Dem... Mitchie. Mitchie... Torres." Mentiu rápido._

"_Mitchie Torres?" Corvo repetiu. "Tem certeza? Pareceu meio confusa."_

"_Claro que tenho certeza do meu nome." _

_Corvo sorriu. "Vamos lá, menina, qual seu nome de verdade?"_

"_Mitchie To..." Tentou repetir mas viu o olhar descontente da mulher. Parecia uma mãe dando bronca no filho. "Demi."_

"_Demi?"_

"_Demetria Lovato." Demi admitiu. "Demi."_

_Agora era tarde demais para voltar a trás._

"_Quantos anos você tem, Demi?" Corvo perguntou. Demi abriu a boca para responder mas Corvo a interrompeu. "E não minta dessa vez."_

_Demi suspirou. "13."_

"_É muito nova para isso, não acha, Demi?"_

"_Eu..." Começou. "Por favor, eu preciso disso. Preciso do dinheiro."_

"_O que a sua família pensa disso?"_

_Demi suspirou novamente, mais cansada que triste. "Não tenho família."_

"_Todo mundo tem família, Demi."_

"_Mas eu não." Respondeu. _

_Corvo deu mais um olhar duro._

"_Eu fugi." Demi complementou._

"_Por quê?"_

"_Não era pra eu vir, pegar o bagulho e ir embora?" Demi falou, tentando ser educada com o assunto desconfortável. "Por que todas essas perguntas? Não vai fazer diferença na tua vida."_

_Corvo recolheu a mão que ainda acariciava a menina, tentando esconder o sorriso divertido. "Desculpe Demi, mas não acho que posso te dar nada."_

_Os olhos de Demi caíram desesperados. "Não, não, por favor." Implorou. "Sei que sou nova, mas consigo vender. Sou menor, posso entrar em escolas. Confie, eu sei como fazer isso." Falava rápido. "Se lhe der algum tipo de problema, qualquer que seja, pode me despedir ou seja lá o que for, eu só preciso... preciso do dinheiro."_

_Corvo observou o desespero a sua frente. Era sempre a mesma coisa. "Não, criança." Negou, a voz séria. "Além do mais, ninguém é demitido aqui, boneca. Vender droga não é pra qualquer um. Você quer uma carteira assinada? Vá à cafeteria mais próxima e implore uma vaga para garçonete."_

"_Mas... me indicaram." Demi rebateu. "Me indicaram por que eu sou boa." Se levantou da cadeira. "Corvo." Era estranho chamar uma mulher de aparência tão normal com o nome de um animal. "Corvo, eu faço o que quiser. Posso ser apenas mais uma criança pra você, mas ninguém sabe o que eu passei, ok? Fugi de casa aos 11 anos e, detalhe, minha casa é no Texas. E com 13 anos estou em Nova Iorque, sem um centavo no bolso, mas viva."_

"_E por que você fugiu, Demi?" Curvo riu. "Papai não te deixou jogar Nintendo?"_

"_Não." Negou, a voz cada vez mais firme. "Fugi por que minha mãe era uma puta, meu pai um bêbado e minha irmã mais velha nojenta." Falou. "Não tínhamos dinheiro para comer, mas minha mãe misteriosamente fazia unha toda semana e nunca faltava cerveja na geladeira." Se preparou para continuar a história mas parou. "Quer saber? Ok. Foda-se. Eu sou melhor que isso. Passo fome, mas não me humilho assim."_

_Deu uma ultima focada no olhar indiferente da mulher a sua frente e virou as costas, andando pesadamente para a porta de saída._

"_Ei, Demi." Ouviu ao abrir a porta, parando no meio do caminho. "Volta aqui, criança."_

_Virou-se, estreitando os olhos para Corvo, que tinha aquele mesmo sorriso maternal de antes. _

"_Não me chame de criança." Falou dura._

"_Ok." Corvo sorriu. "Vem. Vou te preparar um banho."_


	2. Último

A fanfic terá somente dois capítulos, mas se vcs curtirem posso me inspirar pra escrever mias. E não, não abandonei Love Her Madly, até pq falta muito pouco pra ela terminar.

Review, me deixe feliz.

* * *

Selena suspirou alto ao perceber que estava acordando.

Assustou-se ao perceber que estava acordando. Assustou-se ao perceber que havia dormido.

Abriu os olhos, levantando-se nos cotovelos, correu os olhos pelo quarto organizado.

Já era dia e a luz forte iluminava o quarto mesmo com a cortina de seda fechada. Ela não estava fechada quando chegou, Selena percebeu.

Olhou para o lado e lá estava o lençol de Demi, solitário e bagunçado sobre a cama. Era uma cama pequena para ser de casal, mas elas não costumavam reclamar.

Levantou-se, não se importando em colocar os sapatos. Até sentiu-se tentada em tirar a calca jeans, mas isso nem era uma opção. Caminhou a passos lentos pela escada, escutando os barulhos sutis na cozinha.

Fechou os olhos com força ao chegar no ultimo degrau. Que piada, pesou de si mesmo, Selena Gomez é a piada do ano.

Obrigou-se a andar até a cozinha mas não conseguiu dar mais nenhum passo quando a encontrou.

Demi estava de costas para a entrada larga da cozinha e o cheiro denunciava que estava coando o café. Selena tentou procurar com os olhos a máquina elétrica de café que Demi tanto idolatrava, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar nas pernas magras e brancas da mulher a sua frente. Seu cérebro captava as tatuagens como se fossem tópicos. Demi estava vestida com uma simples regada um pouco comprida e boxer feminina. Era o bastante para uma manha em Nova Iorque e o café só completava tudo, Selena sabia. O cabelo com o mesmo comprimento que lembrava ter deixado, jogado para um lado.

"Sabe." Ouviu a voz rouca de Demi, ainda sonolenta. "Não importa o tamanho da briga, você sempre voltava pra mim." Falou, se esticando para jogar a peneira industrial na pia. "Lembra daquela vez que eu quase entrei em coma alcoólico? Você não parou de chorar enquanto cuidava de mim e quando acordei na manhã seguinte nós gritamos tanto..." Continuou, ainda sem encarar Selena. "Quer dizer, você gritou e eu tentei mas minha cabeça doía tanto que só consegui começar a raciocinar novamente quando deixou a casa." Suspirou. "Aliás, desculpa por aquele dia." Completou rapidamente. "Você apareceu três dias depois, o rosto ainda inchado de chorar... mas voltou."

Selena percebeu que estava encostada no batente da entrada, sentindo a madeira escura contra a têmpora enquanto ouvia.

"Você sempre voltou." Demi continuou, dando de ombros. "Por que dessa vez seria diferente?, eu pensava todas as manhãs." Fechou a garrafa térmica, virando-se e apoiando a base das costas no balcão baixo.

Selena viu os olhos cansados sem maquiagem, o cabelo castanho escuro fazendo sua pele pálida brilhar ainda mais, as novas tatuagens por toda parte a lembrando de quanto tempo havia perdido.

"Foi um puta recorde, claro." Demi cruzou os braços, ainda falando. "Pra quem costumava se isolar por no máximo uma ou duas semanas... três anos é... muita coisa." Sorriu fraco. "E se você não planejar ficar para sempre..." Voltou a ficar séria, o tom firme. "É melhor que nem troque uma palavra comigo. Simplesmente pegue tua mala, que levei lá pra cima, e saía. Saía e volte para seu noivo de merda."

"Como sabe...?" Estreitei os olhos.

"Faço atividade ilegal, Gomez." Demi cortou. "Realmente acha que não te espionei?"

Selena relaxou mais um pouco contra a madeira, sentindo-se confortável o bastante para sorrir. "E o que descobriu?"

"Que você... estava muito feliz." Pareceu não encontrar outras palavras para descrever. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Voltando para o meu lugar." Respondeu em interrogação.

"Você sempre volta." Demi sorriu. "E outra. Viver a vida perfeita não tem graça."

"Quem diz?" Selena provocou.

"A rainha da diversão." Respondeu. "Mas pode me chamar de Demi."

Selena riu. Sempre convencida, pensou, e sentia falta disso.

"Então." Demi descruzou os braços. "Vamos transar aqui ou no quarto?" Falou fingindo impaciência. "A não ser que queira tomar café primeiro. Afinal, é a refeição mais importante do dia."

Selena não precisou falar nada, Demi nem estava esperando que falasse, ela simplesmente pulou em Demi.

Sentir Demi foi como ter 19 anos novamente. Como viver a primeira vez com uma mulher novamente. Era tudo tão certo, parecia que nunca haviam se separado. Justin nunca tinha acontecido, Canadá não tinha acontecido. Agora _aquela _era a fase excluída de sua vida.

Demi enrolou os braços na cintura da latina do jeito que Selena sempre a pedia para fazer, empurrando-a contra a geladeira.

Beijavam-se com fúria. A sensação que a boca molhada de Demi passava era como se uma seringa de adrenalina estivesse sendo aplicada em seu peito. Ela estava ressuscitando ou morrendo, e não fazia diferença agora.

"Clássico." Selena conseguiu ofegar quando as mãos de Demi puxam suas cochas para cima, a sentando no balcão.

Demi mergulhou ainda mais a língua na boca de Selena como resposta. Isso não seria nada clássico, percebeu.

Fechou os olhos com o carinho. Sentir o cheiro de Demi em si era quase um orgasmo. Ou melhor, mais um orgasmo.

Demi continuou a contornar o osso principal na coluna de Selena, indo do cóccix ao áxis, exposto pelo coque mal feito.

"Você deixou o cabelo crescer." Demi comentou baixinho, lembrando de Selena com o cabelo chanel de sempre.

"E você voltou a ser morena." Falou de volta ainda de olhos fechados, a voz fraca por estar deitada de bruços, a bochecha conta o travesseiro.

"Você não deixava crescer porque daria muito trabalho."

"E dá." Selena respondeu. "Estou pensando seriamente em cortar de novo."

"Nem fodendo."

Selena riu. "É brincadeira, amor." Aconchegou-se no travesseiro, suspirando. "E você não pintava de castanho porque o preto te deixava mais sexy. O que aconteceu?" Falou brincalhona.

"Acho que sem você aqui... o proposito de ficar sexy acabou." Falou simples. "O que deveria ser ao contrario, pensando bem. Mas se eu fosse normal a vida não teria graça."

Selena sorriu fraco, tentando empurrar a pergunta que queria fazer para fora da cabeça. "Você é sexy que qualquer jeito." Falou. "E o pior é que você sabe disso." Ouviu Demi rir.

Demi não era Justin. Era exatamente por isso que havia a escolhido no lugar dele, mas com ele as coisas eram mais fáceis.

"Dem." Chamou e Demi estranhou o tom. Selena estava tentando não soar preocupada. "Como vão as... os... negócios?"

Demi parou momentaneamente a caricia. "Não acha que está muito cedo pra tocarmos nesse assunto?" Suspirou, voltando a sentir a coluna da latina.

Selena abriu os olhos, focando o semblante sério da Lovato, a cabeça apoiada no braço flexionado.

Talvez esteja muito cedo mesmo, pensou Selena.

"Por favor." Selena pediu.

Demi suspirou cansada. "Vai bem." Respondeu. "Vai muito bem, Selena."

"Demi, quando eu cheguei ontem de noite sua porta estava destrancada." Selena falou, a voz um pouco mais firme sem perder a preocupação tão característica. "A porta da frente estava _totalmente destrancada_." Repetiu como se não estivesse acreditando.

"Sel, calma." Pediu. "Foi descuido meu."

Selena se poiou nos cotovelos, ainda de bruços. "Como assim 'descuido'? Demetria, você tem noção que..." Deu de ombros.

"Tenho." Cortou com impaciência. "Primeiro que você nunca quis saber dos meus negócios e segundo que é melhor não falarmos sobre a porta."

"Ah." Selena focou a cabeceira da cama. "Bom saber que agora você não confia mais em ninguém. Nem mesmo em mim."

Demi suspirou. "Selena." Chamou calma e firme. "Não faz assim. Você sabe que isso é sério e, por mais que você odeie o que faço, sempre respeitou muito minha maneira de... lidar."

Selena suspirou impaciente. "Eu sei." Falou vencida. "Eu sei, desculpe."

"Tudo bem."

"Mas o que você quer dizer com 'é melhor'?" Perguntou.

"Selena." Demi chamou atenção novamente.

"Ah, desculpe." Pediu novamente, virando o rosto para Demi novamente. "É que eu fiquei preocupada."

"Tudo bem, eu entendo." Demi repetiu terna. "Não se preocupe."

Selena suspirou, voltando a deitar e fechar os olhos. Se concentrou nos dedos de Demi em suas costas.

"Você..." Reprimiu um gemido de prazer quando sentiu um pouco mais de força da base das costas. "...fez mais tatuagens que previ."

"Ah." Riu pelo nariz. "Três anos é muito tempo."

"É." Selena gemeu. "Sinceramente não sei como aguentei todo esse tempo."

"Você é mais forte que acredita ser, Selenalenalena."

Selena sorriu para o apelido infantil. "Vou te obrigar a me fazer massagem todas as noites."

"Isso nem é uma massagem de verdade. É só... passar a mão." Demi riu. "Além do mais, farei sem reclamar se prometer continuar gemendo assim."

"Pervertida." Selena riu pelo nariz.

"Do que você me chamou?" Demi falou, o tom autoritário. Não acho que era para ter saído tão sexy mas Selena sentiu no meio das pernas quando colocou força no cóccix.

Selena mordeu o lábio inferior para não gemer alto. "Perv..." Parou da metade da palavra ao perceber que a massagem havia parado. Abriu a boca para reclamar mas tudo o que saiu foi um gemido quando sentiu o lábios molhados de Demi na omoplata.

Demi beijou o caminho para a coluna, descendo da nuca até o áxis com lentidão, molhando os lábios a cada beijo. "Vira." Pediu, a voz firme.

Selena abriu os olhos, virando-se de barriga para cima.

Demi rastejou até a boca de Selena, onde a deixou procurar sua língua até faltar ar. Puxou o rosto fora do da latina, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior. Ainda era surreal ter Selena ali. A conversa sobre as drogas havia tornado um pouco mais real, mas ainda estava sonhando.

Desceu beijos até o quadril esculpido, mordendo com leveza ao descer os lábios para o centro da latina.

Selena se contorceu de prazer quando sentiu o clitóris sendo chupado pelo mesmo sorriso lindo que havia se apaixonado.

"_E essa?" Selena perguntou, apontando o dedo para desenho gravado na costela de Demi._

_Demi sorriu para o elefante-aranha em preto em sua pele clara, a cabeça quase tampada pelo simples top que usava e as pernas pareciam longas em seu mini sorte de cintura baixa._

"_Salvador Dali." Falou, se jogando no sofá enquanto Selena passava o pano na janela. "Esse elefante é uma de suas marcas." Fechou os olhos, cansada da limpeza."Aparece no quadro __Sonho Causado Pelo Voo De Uma Abelha Ao Redor De Uma Romã Um Segundo Antes de Acordar, e também A Tentação De Santo Antônio." Citou as obras do artista. "Ele foi um gênio do surrealismo."_

"_Mas o que ele significa?" Selena voltou a perguntar, concentrada na limpeza e ansiosa pelo significado._

"_Imponderabilidade." Respondeu. "É como se o elefante fosse uma distorção. É a transformação de algo, que sofre em uma queda, pela gravidade."_

"_Então é como se o elefante estivesse... caindo?"_

"_Mais ou menos." Falou, abrindo os olhos e observando a morena limpar a mesa ao lado da janela de vidro. "Em A Tentação De Santo Antônio, ele é até tratado como uma das tentações do santo, que se protege com uma cruz. Ele é uma realidade assustadora. É uma realidade que só se pode ver caindo."_

_Selena parou, jogando o pano na mesa e encarando Demi. "Você tem ótimos significados para suas tatuagens, sabia?"_

"_Claro." Demi concordou, arrogante._

"_Ah, cala a boca." Selena estreitou os olhos. "Vem, folgada, me ajuda a continuar a limpeza."_

_Demi gemeu, fechando os olhos novamente._

_Quase um ano depois de se conhecerem Selena ainda estava se aprofundando nas tatuagens de Demi._

_A latina ajeitou o cabelo curto do pequeno cabelo de cavalo e seguiu até a Lovato, sentando-se na barriga magra, uma perna de cada lado do corpo pequeno._

"_Dem." Chamou._

"_Hm." _

Selena colocou aquele rosto pálido entre as mãos e Demi abriu os olhos para o toque suave, encarando o rosto terno. Demi nunca esqueceu _aquele olhar_. Aquele olhar de realização. De felicidade. E foi _aquele olhar_ que sempre a garantiu que Selena voltaria.

Elas transaram ali, e Selena sorria com a lembrança todas as noites que se aconchegavam para assistir televisão.

Elas tinham uma rotina de casal, mesmo nunca terem se pronunciado um. Andavam de mãos dadas, tinham ciúmes –e tiravam sarro uma da outra por–, se cumprimentavam com beijos, se acariciavam com beijos, dormiam abraçadas e até consideraram a ideia de comprar um gato, mas o pedido de namoro em si nunca veio, por que não precisava. Elas _já eram_ namoradas e o pedido era um detalhe que podia ser esquecido.

Elas tomavam sorvete na segunda-feira, dormiam cedo na terça, caminhavam na tarde de quarta, cozinhavam jantar de quinta e alugavam filme da sexta. Era o paraíso e Selena se encontrou realizada ali. Percebeu que estava sendo quem sempre quis ser, e isso só estava sendo possível porque Demi havia proporcionado.

"_E essa?" Selena perguntou, as pontas dos dedos roçando na tatuagem média no canto direito do peito, logo abaixo da clavícula. A regata quase tampando seu final._

_Demi olhou para baixo, certificando o desenho._

"_Bukowski e Poe." Respondeu, a voz fraca, sentindo Selena aconchegar-se mais a seu peito. Era uma noite de sexta e os créditos do filme ainda estavam passando, a musica de fundo já começando fazer parte do ambiente. "Charles Bukowski e Edgar Allan Poe, os escritores da minha vida. Peguei uma obra de cada, minhas favoritas, claro, e juntei em um desenho só." _

_Selena ergueu a cabeça para observar o desenho do ângulo correto, a visão ligeiramente turva pela pouca luz. _

_Era um esqueleto de caixa torácica humana com um corvo dentro._

"_Bukowski escreveu sobre um passarinho azul que estava aprisionado em seu coração. Por mais que o pássaro implorasse para sair, ele não deixava por que era vergonhoso. Mas, as vezes, ele o soltava de noite, quando estava sozinho." Recitava, sentindo os dedos de Selena pelo desenho. "E Poe... bem, Poe escreveu 'O Corvo', onde deu, na obra, o dom da fala para o animal, mas esse corvo só respondia "nunca mais" para todas as perguntas, mas, mesmo assim, o narrador não parava de perguntar. Ele mostrou a lógica do ser humano que, mesmo sabendo a resposta, não parava de perguntar para se lembrar da sua própria desgraça e não ter tempo de seguir em frente."_

"_Então... você colocou o Corvo dentro da gaiola do Bukowski." Selena entendeu._

"_Sim." Demi respondeu._

"_Como se aprisionasse a ignorância." _

"_Exatamente."_

_Era genial, Selena pensava. Demi era genial. Era a pessoa mais inteligente que conhecia e tinha tudo para ser a Presidente do Mundo, e isso seduzia a latina. Era a armadilha mais eficaz que já viu e foi tudo tão bem planejado que não se importou em cair nela. Se deixou flutuar no vazio da imponderabilidade até ouvir a gaiola de ossos se fechar, e pronto, estava presa para sempre com um sorriso no rosto._

"_Eu te amo." Selena falou, baixinho._

_Sentiu o corpo de Demi ficar tenso. As mãos, antes leves pousadas nas costas da latina, ficaram duras e atrapalhadas na caricia. _

"_O que você disse?" Pediu._

"_Eu te amo." Selena mergulhou o rosto no pescoço cheiroso, beijando-o com ternura ao voltar a assistir os créditos, a cabeça descansando na clavícula dura. _

_Demorou mais alguns momentos para Demi voltar ao normal. Ou pelo menos atuar normalmente, por que sua mente nunca mais foi a mesma. _

Até quando percebeu que também amava Selena não voltou a ser como era. Era mais uma responsabilidade em suas costas, pensava, mas era uma responsabilidade que gostaria de lidar. Selena a amava, então não iria a decepcionar nunca por que seria ir contra sua responsabilidade de amar.

Claro que o plano foi falho, mas ela tentava todos os dias. As vezes sucedia, as vezes não, mas Selena via seu esforço e isso a fazia dormir sorrindo toda noite.

Demi nunca a decepcionou com palavras ou atos diretos. O problema nunca foi quando elas se reuniam para tomar decisões juntas, ou quando Demi teria de tomar uma decisão por Selena, por que Demi não suportaria não fazer seu melhor quando se tratava de Selena. O problema sempre estava quando tomava decisões para si mesmo.

O problema sempre estava nas baladas _underground_, onde Demi se entupia de heroína e quase morria de overdose em casa. O problema estava nas noites que Selena chegava mais tarde e encontrava Demi jogada no chão ao lado de gramas de cocaína. O problema estava do trauma que suas decisões para com sigo mesmo afetava Selena, mas isso não era algo que podia controlar.

Ela era viciada-passiva, mas ainda sim viciada. E era horrível tentar conviver com isso, então Selena partiu. Esqueceu tudo e aproveitou o segundo de coragem em seu relógio e se afastou.

Selena ainda lembrava da silhueta pálida e magra na porta do quarto. Magra era o adjetivo que mais a assombrava ao lembrar dessa época. Extremamente magra, os olhos opacos e surpresos.

Selena não pensou nas consequências disso para Demi por que depois de tanto tempo se dedicando a ela, se achava no direito de ser egoísta, e a Lovato também via isso. Por isso a deixou ir. Por isso não abriu a boca. Sua ignorância estava aprisionava junto com a hipocrisia e o egoísmo que não existia quando se tratava de Selena, então se calou no direito dela de ir, se segurando no próprio de ter esperança em sua volta.

Demorou um tempo para Demi perceber que por mais que ela desmaie no chão, ela não iria acordar na cama, com Selena ao lado, o rosto inchado de choro e uma tentativa falha de sorriso. As vezes ela dormia no chão e acordava no hospital, Corvo ao seu lado, mas na maioria, acordava no exato mesmo lugar que se lembrava, a droga ao seu lado.

Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes se esticava até o celular, totalmente fora de si, o efeito da droga a fazendo desaprender a falar, procurava o nome da latina e tentava discutir com a linha muda. Era óbvio que Selena tinha mudado de número, Demi sabia, mas ela tinha que tentar. E tentava todas as vezes. Todas as noites.

Corvo chegou a intimá-la para morar em sua casa. Foi lá, arrastou a menina para o carro com algumas trocas de roupa e a trancou no quarto que a deu quando tinha seus meros 13 anos, quando foi pedir emprego na porta da traficante.

Corvo foi o máximo de uma mãe que Demi tinha orgulho de admitir ter. Sua mãe biológica nunca existiu. Essa temporada, Corvo até a fez engordar um pouco, claro, foram os primeiros quilos que perdeu quando começou a se drogar com frequência novamente, mas a mulher não tinha como evitar. Já era tarde demais para se tentar fazer algo e não tinha a autoridade de jogá-la em uma clinica, e não correria esse risco com seu próprio mercado.

Demi chegou a duvidar que Selena um dia voltasse e até tentou se apaixonar de novo. Conheceu pessoas novas, reatou relações velhas, transou, foi ao cinema, mas no fundo ela sabia a verdade, só estava fazendo isso para dizer a si mesmo que tentou seguir em frente. Mas nunca esqueceu _aquele olhar_. Aquele olhar não era de um amor humano. Não era carne. Não era pecado. E ela voltaria, sorria, tinha certeza.

Estava tão perdida. Sentia-se sozinha e precisava encontrar o caminho certo. Até tatuou uma bússola abaixo do pulso esquerdo, esperando que a simbologia faça o efeito de sempre. Ela estava doente em todas as formas possíveis. Física e mental. Sempre foi uma pessoa nada instável, e isso era algo que Selena aprendeu a lidar. Aonde, no inferno, Demi encontraria alguém que estivesse disposto a conhecê-la como Selena fez?

Selena não entendia o porquê de Demi não conseguir levantar da cama em algumas manhãs. Não entendia o porquê de Demi precisar passar uma lâmina afiada na própria pele como se fosse um remédio para parar de chorar. Não entendia o porquê de Demi não procurar ajuda. Não entendia porquê de Demi mudar totalmente a personalidade quando não tomava os remédios no horário. Não entendia, mas lidava, porque sabia quem Demi realmente era e a amava. Via que Demi era a prova viva que a alma não pode ser editada, por que se isso fosse possível, Selena sabia que ela seria a primeira da fila. Via o olhar machucado de Demi quando percebia ter machucado Selena. Abria a boca para pedir desculpa mas _não conseguia_, e Selena sabia. E Selena a amava.

"_Vem, larga isso." Selena sussurrava, tentando conter o choro. "Vou fazer um curativo e vamos dormir, ok?" Continuava, tirando a lâmina dos dedos de Demi. "Viu? Você só está cansada. Cansada e pensando demais sobre o passado, e esquecendo que já passou." Demi ergueu os olhos borrados de maquiagem, focando o rosto redondo da latina. "Você está comigo agora, lembra? E eu te amo."_

Selena nunca soube sobre o passado de Demi. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que ela era assim por culpa dele. Que ele a assombrava todas as noites, Demi demonstrando ou não.

Demi pegava o celular nas das primeiras madrugadas sozinha e chorava, as drogas a fazendo crer que Selena estava do outro lado da linha.

_Demi apertou a borracha hospitalar no bíceps, preparando a seringa cheia do liquido grosso e âmbar. Era difícil aplicar em si mesmo mas não tinha segredo. Era só uma picadinha, se dizia toda vez. _

A heroína era sua heroína. A melhor namorada do mundo, pensou, ela não a levava para outro mundo, porque seria surreal demais e droga nenhuma faz isso, somente a fazia vê-lo diferente. Diferente bom. Diferente viciante.

"_Ok." Demi falava para o aparelho que contava um tempo no chão ao seu lado, o rosto marcado de lagrimas secas era iluminado somente pela luz da rua que entrava pela janela. "Continue me ignorando." Quase tropeçou nas palavras com o efeito perigoso da droga. "Continue me ignorando, eu não ligo. Na verdade estou até acostumada, sempre fui invisível." Demi pausou, olhando para a escuridão que a luz não alcançava. "Eu só... só esperava que... só esperava que você nunca me visse do jeito que me vejo." _

As conversas eram longas e sempre acabava com uma despedida de saudade que quebrava cada vez mais o coração de Demi. Por três anos.

"_Você é a cobertura de chocolate no meu mar de waffles." Selena recitou._

_Demi despertou do transe que não percebeu estar presa e riu da figura infantil da latina, os cabelos curtos presos em um rabinho precário. "Meu Deus..." Fingiu surpresa. "Essa foi a coisa mais romântica que alguém já me disse."_

"_Idiota." Selena a mostrou a língua, terminando de descer a escada._

"_Também te amo." Sorriu. "Eu ia falar que você parecia uma criança, mas seria... impróprio."_

_Selena olhou para baixo no próprio corpo, dando de ombros e fazendo seu caminho para a cozinha. Demi quase a seguiu mas abriu mão da comida na geladeira para olhar a latina desfilar de roupa intima._

_A tatuada pulou do sofá quando a outra desapareceu._

"_Quais os seus planos hoje?" Selena perguntou quando ouviu os passos._

"_Hm, Corvo mandou eu aparecer para o almoço então acho que vou ocupar meu dia lá." Respondeu casualmente, pegando os ovos da geladeira._

_A latina continuou coando o café. "Hm." Torceu o lábio. "O que vai fazer lá?"_

"_Entregar aquilo que diz: 'oi, eu sou um pedaço de papel e dono do mundo'."_

_Selena não precisava responder. Sempre que o assunto era mencionado não havia o que falar. Ela sabia que Demi não responderia a maioria de suas perguntas e isso não era necessariamente algo ruim. Sabia que Demi a privava para manter-lhe segura._

"_E você?" Demi perguntou._

"_Trabalhar."_

_Demi bufou. "Argh, você não saiu daquela porra ainda?"_

_Selena riu pelo nariz em resposta._

"_Qual é, você sabe que não precisa trabalhar. Eu tenho tudo sob controle." Continuou._

"_Não, você tem o dinheiro sob controle." Especificou. _

"_Ótimo." Ironizou._

"_Dem, não fique brava." Falou arrastada. "Não é como se eu estivesse fazendo isso obrigada. Eu gosto."_

"_Você gosta... de ser garçonete?"_

"_Sim." Deu de ombros. "É mais interessante do que pensa."_

"_Certo." Demi riu._

"_Sei que parece idiotice pra você."_

"_Não, não parece. Simplesmente é."_

"_Você tem sorte que não sou eu que tenho essa frigideira na mão."_

_Demi riu novamente. "Que nobreza."_

"_Que hora posso te ligar?" Selena riu, continuando a conversa._

"_Hm... melhor eu te ligar. Pode ser?" _

"_Pode." Confirmou. "Vai demorar tanto assim?"_

"_Essa sempre é a questão."_

_Selena ligou a máquina de fazer café e apoiou o corpo no balcão, assistindo Demi quebrar os ovos na frigideira quente._

_Sorriu._

_As vezes se perguntava como acabou aqui, mas sua mente não a deixava fazer essa retrospectiva. Estava feliz demais para lembrar nas noites que Selena percebia o quanto Demi precisava dela._

_A Lovato se esticou para pegar a colher de plástico e misturou os ovos no fogo baixo. E lá estavam as tatuagens dela pelos braços... e na articulação do úmero uma mancha roxa circulava um machucado de agulha grossa._

_Foi o necessário para o sorriso de Selena cair. Ela queria chorar._

Acordar ao lado de Demi era como se apaixonar de novo. Todos os dias eram manhãs preguiçosas de domingo. Foi em um dia assim que decidiram fazer nada e descobriram uma padaria na rua de baixo, onde Selena acabou se apaixonando pelo gosto do café amargo que ficava doce ao ser misturado com os beijos de Demi. O jeito que ela resmungava e se arrastava exausta para fora da cama, ainda não completamente acordada. O jeito que as mãos pálidas firmavam seu quadril enquanto os lábios vermelhos roubavam o final de suas sentenças.

Selena odiava quando Demi tinha que fazer pausas para fumar, mas, no fundo, conseguiu admitir para si mesmo que era uma das coisas mais sexy que já virá. Geralmente só fumava de madrugada, onde Selena aprendeu a ler as notas de amor que Demi escrevia em sua pele.

Quando ela falava entre a fumaça e tomava café depois do cigarro para não passar o gosto de morte para Selena. Mas passava. E ela gostava.

Demi sempre falava que seus pensamentos eram estrelas que não formam constelações, mas Selena entendia dessa astrologia e via coisas maravilhosas.

O quarto estava escuro e Selena não conseguia ver as linhas de Demi. A luz que entrava da janela só delineava as linhas principais dos corpos e era o suficiente.

"Uma vez alguém me disse que estrelas cadentes eram anjos jogando seus cigarros antes que Deus os seja fumando." Demi disse. Seu tom de voz caracterizando o horário que o relógio marcava.

"Quem?" Selena respondeu.

"...hm, ok, eu inventei isso."

Selena riu baixo, se inclinando para um beijo rápido.

A paisagem da madrugada dava a impressão que Nova Iorque estava começando a ficar fria, e era verdade.

"Porque está me olhando assim?" Demi perguntou.

"Você nem pode me ver direito." Selena sorriu, acariciando a bochecha pálida.

"Mas está me encarando por algum tempo, já." Deu de ombros, puxando Selena ainda mais para si na cama.

"Demi, eu te amo. Como espera que olhe pra você?"

"É, tem razão. Deve estar hipnotizada pela minha beleza. Isso acontece muito."

"A partir das 3 AM você fica mais insuportável ainda."

"Não é a primeira pessoa que fala isso."

"Cala a boca."

A imagem de Justin cortou sua mente anestesiada. Ela pensa nele com freqüência, até porque não se estava tão determinada assim. Não conseguiu jogar seu celular antigo fora, afinal, era a única lembrança dele. Ela o guardava desligado em uma caixa de papelão lacrada com fita adesiva e chorava encima dela algumas vezes.

Demi sabia. E a abraçava.

"Às vezes me sinto tão vazia sem ele por perto. Culpada." Selena chorava. "Dói."

Era tão difícil ouvir suas confissões que não conseguia deixar Selena sair do abraço.

Se ela quisesse, não a impediria, mas não queria. Não suportaria.

Demi encontrou alguém que se apaixonou por sua mente. Alguém que quer despir sua consciência e fazer amor com seus pensamentos. Alguém que aprecia sentar e te assistir abaixar as paredes que construiu com tanto cuidado ao redor de sua mente, e simplesmente entrar pela porta da frente. Não conseguia deixá-la ir.

"No momento que perceber..." Começou Demi, a voz baixa e controlada o bastante para não quebrar. "...que... você é feita da mesma poeira que os planetas, respira o mesmo ar que as borboletas e seu coração está pulsando porque é fonte de amor... é quando percebe que você não está tão quebrada quanto pensa que está." Selena silenciou o choro no pescoço da poeta. "É impossível ser vazio quando está cheio... de universo."

E Demi tentava a consolar assim, quando tentava.

Demi sabia que Selena precisava ser confortada, mas nunca foi boa nisso. Ela não tinha problemas em conversar sobre Justin quando Selena pedia, porque sabia que Selena não iria mais embora.

Afinal, existem dois tipos de espera. O primeiro é esperar por algo que você sabe que vai chegar cedo ou tarde, como esperar pelo ônibus da escola. E o segundo é o tipo que você não sabe se está vindo. Você nem sabe o que é, na verdade, mas tem esperança. Você imagina e vive sua vida naquilo. E Demi esperou Selena assim, quase como uma religião. E, por mais que tudo isso estivesse fincado no coração de Demi, não podia evitar sentir-se insegura. Mas aprendeu a se acalmar. Parar de se preocupar. Parar de ter raiva de coisas que não valem a a energia.

Tome um banho.

Tome cinco banhos.

Tome dez banhos se for preciso!

Fique na cama e se obrigue a não pensar. Assista filmes e chore no final. E continue chorando depois que os créditos acabarem!

Saía de casa com determinação. Compre um saco de agulhas. Era assim que se acalmava.

É nessa calma, que deixaria Selena ir. Mas ela não ia a lugar algum, simplesmente sabia. E Selena também sabia.

Selena sabia que, mesmo desesperada em noites de insegurança, tinha completa certeza que amava Demi e que iria continuar para sempre.


End file.
